During a sabbatical year in England, the Principal Investigator will examine the way primary care physicians in two practices record and manage problems which have no apparent physical origin but which are of presumed psycho-social origin. A sample survey of families and individuals registered with a given practitioner will be examined to estimate the extent of undiagnosed psycho-social illness in the community observed by the family doctor.